


Gone baby ,gone

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Loss, Drama, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt gives birth but has to complete a mission leaving Jaskier alone with their new born.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 100





	Gone baby ,gone

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading here are: 
> 
> Part 1:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289857
> 
> Part 2: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332265

Jaskier was desperate, almost in the verge of hysteria while he got dressed making his way outside the inn as fast as he could. While he walked, surrounded by darkness he started to think about Geralt, how they made love and fell asleep holding each other to calm himself.

"Geralt!" Jaskier screamed, not really caring about how late it was or waking up someone. He needed to find his witcher, make sure the cry of pain he heard wasn't anything too serious . He stopped himself remembering the blood fresh on the sheets and floor,realizing that it could be in fact,serious.

"Here!" Geralt replied and it wasn't hard for Jaskier to find him laying down in hay inside the horse stable. Roach was near, protecting the witcher as always. Jaskier never felt so happy to see the horse.

"What happened? , Why there's blood in the room?, Are you and the baby alright?" Jaskier asked frenetically ignoring the small bundle next to Geralt.

"Her happened" Geralt replied strangely calm and even smiling. He had beads of sweat still on his forehead and dry blood on his fingers. His white hair was messy, plastered to his face.

"She is.." Jaskier tried to talk but for the first time in his life ,words couldn't come out of his mouth. He took the blueyed baby on his arms. As a bard he traveled many distances and saw many beautiful things but they could never compare to the beauty of the beautiful creature he made with the witcher.

"Our Lena" Geralt said, still smiling despite his tiredness. He had his clothes on and Jaskier was sure that he saw the umbilical cord and placenta next to Roach, he made a mental note about cleaning it later.

"We should head back to our room" Jaskier proposed handling back Lena to Geralt who hid her well under his cape. He tried to help him up but the witcher assured him that he was fine and could perfectly walk to their room, which he later did and reassured the bard that all he wanted was a bath ,a pot of venison broth and some rest .

***

Geralt slept no more than four hours for the next couple of days. He ate copious amounts of broth, meat, and vegetables. The only time he was awake it was to feed and clean himself and Lena with Jaskier's loving assistance.

"I have to go," Geralt said one night, putting down Lena on an improvised basinet that Jaskier made out of an empty box.

"Where to?" The bard inquired, lowering his voice in an effort of not sounding too upset and reveal the sudden fear and sadness he was feeling. He tough Geralt was going to stop hunting but evidently,he wasn't.

" I need to take this commission, nothing will happen. I will be back to you and our daughter before sunrise" 

"She needs you" Jaskier insisted, taking the bigger man's by his arm in a last attempt to convince him to stay. Geralt nodded, carefully freeing himself from the bard's grip. He took his gear, disappearing into the night to hunt and kill whatever was bothering the villagers. Jaskier saw him ride Roach into the night from the inn's dirty window, Lena crying softly on his arms already missing Geralt's warmth.

**

"Don't worry my love. I will sing you a song about how your father and I met" Jaskier offered to the crying baby. Geralt had been gone for more than six hours and she was hungry.

Desperate, the bard made the decision of going out the room thinking that maybe they had milk in the kitchen he could buy for the hungry infant.Hiding the sleepy baby inside his rucksack he ventured downstairs. He didn't wanted to raise any suspicions about why he had a baby when he clearly rented the room with Geralt and no one else. Thankfully for him, the tavern was empty except for the bartender who was drinking alone.

"Bard, come and sing!" The other man exclaimed drunkenly scratching his nose.Jaskier wrinkled his own nose in utterly disgust.

"Not possible sir, am busy" The bard replied knowing well that the man wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"Waiting for your boyfriend? I can fuck you better than him and even pay you" The other man insisted towering in front of the bard. Lena was moving and that wasn't a good sign. Jaskier knew that he had to be quick in order to avoid a worst-case scenario. His only problem at the moment was that he had no idea how to.

"Listen I can't" Jaskier replied angrily knowing it was foolish to start a fight while holding his daughter.

"The fuck you can't!" The bartender growled showing his dirty and stained teeth. The bard decided that he wasn't going to let a brute hurt him and his daughter. He slowly placed the rucksack on the floor, making sure Lena was asleep and confronting the other man.

"Don't you dare lay a filthy finger on me!" Jaskier warned him, furious and overwhelmed by the bartender's stupidity.

"Stupid bard!" The bigger man hissed, grabbing Jaskier by the collar. He was smiling, licking his lips, thinking about the things he was going to make to Jaskier. When out of a sudden his smile faded away and blood started to pour out of his mouth. Jaskier gasped, freeing himself as he reached for the rucksack, protecting it for whoever was there.

"Have mercy, I have a baby!" He exclaimed eyes squinted as he tried to figure out who was standing in front of him.

"Fuck," The stranger whispered and it was no longer a stranger, it was Geralt who came back as he promised and a bit earlier too. The bard smiled, hugging and kissing the witcher.

"She was hungry and I went downstairs to purchase some goat milk. It was my fault!" 

"Where is she!??" Geralt growled, desperation and pain in his usually cold, yellow eyes while holding the open rucksack who only had the empty blanket that once covered Lena's little body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me I will update every four of five days 🖤.


End file.
